Ratty (1994 film)
''Ratty ''is a 1994 British-American traditional animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation for Walt Disney Pictures and Martin Gates Productions. Plot After Getting Lost in Wild Woods, Ratty and Moley Joined the New Adventure in the Journey to Find Their Friends Old and New, Therefore, They Met Mr. Badger and Mr. Toad for the True and Loyal Friends for the Secret Adventure. Cast * Richard Briers as Rat (Ratty), a Water Vole Who Lived in a Riverbank Whose a Friend of Mole (Moley). ** Kevin Chevalia as Young Ratty ** Susan Sheridan as Baby Ratty * Peter Davison as Mole (Moley), a Tired Mole Who Lived in Mole End Underground Whose a Friend of Rat (Ratty). ** Tara Strong as Young Moley ** Lara Jill Miller as Baby Moley * Imelda Staunton as Ratty‘s Mom * Paul Winchell as Ratty’s Dad * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mole * Sally Field as Moley’s Mom * Tate Donovan as Moley’s Dad * Samantha Eggar as Madame Elissa, a Human Whoever is a a Main Villain. * Matt Frewer as Grandpa Vole * Paul Eddington as Badger * Hugh Laurie as Toad * Tom Kenny as Christopher Dale * Rob Rackstraw as Robert Wood Johnson * Frank Welker as Dogs/Cats/Wolf/Birds/Swan/Homeless Cat * Ken Sansom as Henry Muck (Young Adult) * Alan Young as Grandpa Badger * Rip Taylor as Jeremy Johnson * Christopher Lloyd as Kerosene Trivia * This is a Prequel to The Adventures of Mole ''and ''Mole‘s Christmas. * This is a Spin-off of Winnie the Pooh ''and ''The Wind in the Willows ''Franchise. * This Movie Takes Place Before The Beginning of ''The Adventures of Mole ''(1995). * As the Film Starts, You Can Get to See Baby Ratty and Baby Moley at The Beginning. Transcript Ratty (1994 film)/Transcript Scenes # Opening # The Birth of Ratty # Consisted and Separate # The True and Fairly Family # Grandpa Vole # Meeting # Children in the Snow # The Old Town # Old Friends # The Abandoned # Becoming Orphaned/The Death of Ratty’s Parents # The Death of Moley‘s Parents # Discovering Orphan # The Young Duos # in the Wild Woods # Here Comes Madame Elissa # Ratty and Moley Grows Up # The Rain # New Friends # Meeting Mr. Badger and Mr. Toad # I‘m Very Hungry # Welcome to the Village # Meet Kerosene # Badger Meeting His Grandfather # The New Riverbank # Henry Muck and Jeremy Johnson # Funny Feeling # The Parlor Escape # Where’s Moley? # Looking for Moley # Mr. Toad and the Motorcar # The True Meeting # We Found Moley # The Another True Meeting # The Wagon # Final Battle # Welcome Home, Ratty and Moley # Ending Sequel Moley was Released on December 30th 1994 After The Four of the Animated Films Were Announced in November of 1994. Release Date 4th November 1994 Runtime 98 Minutes Music Alan Menken (Composer) Bruce Broughton (Archive of the End Credits Music and The Reunion Music Part (Where Sassy Said “Oops, Excuse Me”) from ''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) Gallery Ratty.jpeg|Ratty 106170CA-D493-4887-945B-BE57A27D7DE2.jpeg|Ratty and Moley D83FAA9A-8138-491F-B5AB-98EB4F78C2C1.jpeg 141FC6F1-80CC-4930-8EBA-46A7FC56CB53.jpeg|Ratty and Moley Meeting Badger and Mr. Toad D58D41E7-9279-4984-A7AF-0EFBBBC92359.jpeg|Mr. Toad EDA6242D-26D7-40A2-B33D-F32B4225E4EB.jpeg|Ratty and Moley in the Boat 8464AA72-41F0-432F-BEDB-1B0B9B4B8784.png EDDD9DB4-CAF4-483A-9BBC-8EE329F19F01.jpeg FFD1B75D-6235-461C-8ED9-8235B21CE553.jpeg|Ratty and Moley in the Garden 01C6E49C-9E51-4F01-A5B4-AAA5FC3BD3E8.jpeg|Baby Ratty 64C7E61D-DA52-44C0-A539-636251E481DE.jpeg|Baby Moley 45ED76EB-749F-49C6-93D8-582C5D4BE5E9.jpeg 84E3C713-4197-4583-AAF2-0A6CD5888D98.jpeg 07121B4B-DC89-4761-96C6-C461B8EA3CFD.jpeg 53EFF02E-46C0-468F-B9EC-23D7F32D4E12.jpeg|Ratty and Moley in the Garden #2 66282F54-CC81-47B5-97D0-F078671D4115.jpeg 1D254FD4-D64F-460E-A919-C9CB52B6BA6B.jpeg AFDA6B38-FF23-44F2-8742-6D1E8050A9C8.jpeg 33A47C5C-BE4F-4A8C-98E8-1A6F755350E7.jpeg 8A014A42-D40C-4EEB-89E5-2A7ECA101F52.jpeg|Ratty and Moley at the end of the movie B03816D3-83BC-4326-A9F0-4BC98D01D627.jpeg C86FA713-E902-486B-8EDF-8E0CB226ECFD.jpeg A3F82153-972C-4B59-A172-009A0637609B.jpeg 3D4DD22D-44A2-44A9-80EA-EEF11D26FAF5.jpeg 27F1B230-56F2-4668-96DF-0CB3DCBF9235.jpeg 7E40A0B2-9989-4B96-83DA-E0F3FC09AD52.jpeg CAF358CD-2221-4F8F-94E0-4FD1F490E99D.jpeg Category:1994 films Category:1994 Category:Martin Gates Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Disney Category:Disney movies Category:Disney animated films Category:Animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in England Category:Films about rats Category:Films about moles Category:Films about badgers Category:Films about toads Category:Original Film